Fading Away
by Maybe Honestly
Summary: Katara reflects back on her life and the choices she had to make. Zutara within a Korra reality.


Hey guys! This is my first time writing for Avatar and it's also been awhile since I've written period. I appreciate reviews so very much! Also, thanks to leakingpenholder for betaing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything otherwise Zuko and Katara would be on their seventh child already.

* * *

Katara smiled as she saw the giant flying bison approach. Anytime she could see her children was wonderful to her; Aang has passed over fifteen years ago, but she would never stop feeling duty bound to him. He had saved the entire world, and she knew it was her responsibility to save and protect him.

She knew when he had kissed her in Ba Sing Se after the war that she was going to spend her life with him. It wasn't going to be a bad life, but under different circumstances she would have made a different choice. Then again who else would be willing to help Aang repopulate the air nation? Who else would Aang trust or love enough to? At that time, Katara was fifteen, but she felt as though she was thirty. She was making decisions that would alter the world from that point on, there was no other choice.

It was only when Katara began to work with Korra that she felt regret. Korra reminds her so much of a gifted, driven, bull-headed firebender.

After Zuko and Katara defeated Azula, they spent a day together in the Fire Nation capitol before any of the others arrived.

_Katara sat in what she could only presume was what used to be Zuko's bedroom; she had no way of knowing this, but she had this feeling. Zuko had gone to find them some food after they managed to get Azula under control. She was worried about him with his wound, but she was immensely grateful he had given her this moment alone. She couldn't help but have her mind wander to Sokka, Toph, and Aang and how they might be fairing. The tears began to fall without her even realizing it. _

_It was at this moment that Zuko returned. "Katara?" he asked._

"_Hi," she choked out. Immediately he was at her side enveloping her in a hug._

"_Are you okay?" Zuko asked, "That was a stupid question. Of course you're not."_

_Katara smiled. There was something about how Zuko didn't need her to be strong that comforted her. She didn't have to be the one inspiring everyone to hope when she was around him; she was allowed to break down, to show emotion. She never felt pressure with him, not back in the caves under Ba Sing Se and not now. _

"_I'll be okay. I'm just worried, you know?" _

"_Yeah, I am too," Zuko replied. _

_For a moment, they both just sat in silence, taking relief in the other's presence. At the very least, they had both survived. _

"_He's going to make it, I'm sure," Zuko finally said. _

_Katara paused, "You do realize that if he wins, there's a good chance your father will be dead?" Katara was concerned, as much as Zuko didn't care about his family, it couldn't be easy. She can't imagine having gone through what he did and come out the other side strong and stable._

"_He's not my father, not really. Iroh's my father more than Ozai ever will be," Zuko said as he removed his arm from around her shoulders to go get the food he had found. It was only when he winced as he stood that Katara realized he really should be resting._

"_Stop, lay down. I'll get the food," Katara stood and grabbed the platter before returning to sit next to Zuko on the bed. After a moment, she continued, "I'm sure Iroh will be fine too."_

_Zuko sighed, "I hope so. I just finally was able to…"_

_Katara grabbed his hand before saying, "I know and he loves you no matter what and he'll come back and make us all tea."_

_Zuko smiled at the thought, "How can you be so strong? Everyone you care about could still be fighting for their lives?"_

_Katara hesitated, "Not everyone. You're here with me, and somehow knowing that even if it ends up just being you and me at least we can fight together and still try to make the world a better place. We have each other, and right now that's enough for me."_

_Katara met Zuko's gaze and was able to see immediately how touched he was. She meant it too. She did care about him; she was immensely glad he was alive and next to her. It felt almost as if gravity was pulling them together when their lips met. The kiss wasn't long or even passionate, but it felt comfortable in a way that Aang's kisses never had. _

_Zuko pulled back after a moment, "I care about you too. I can't thank you enough for having been here with me. I couldn't have done it alone."_

_Katara smiled, "I have to thank you, it's you who save my life."_

_Zuko shrugged before leaning in to kiss her again. _

_This kiss was even better than the first because it felt like something new. She and Zuko were on equal ground. She didn't need to mother him or help him or coddle him. They were teammates, partners, friends, maybe more… but as the thought entered her head she began to cry because she knew it could never be true._

_Zuko pulled back when he felt Katara's tears on his face. "Katara, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."_

_Katara shook her head, "It isn't that. I want to kiss you," Katara choked back a sob, "It's just that if Aang makes it, he'll need me. The world will need me to help him. I can't just be… selfish."_

_Zuko looked pained, but nodded, "I understand."_

"_I am so sorry, I wish things could be different."_

"_Me too," Zuko said. _

Katara paused as she lost herself in the memory. She loved her children and she had loved Aang, just not how a wife should love a husband. Korra's presence in her life caused as much pain as it did happiness. It pleased her beyond belief to help the world once again by helping to train the next Avatar, but when she saw Korra she couldn't help, but imagine if that's what her children with Zuko would have been like. She was glad she helped the world so much, but she couldn't help but regret that she wasn't able to be with the person she wanted to.

Her time was coming though. The best Katara could do was hope that in the after-life she would be able to be with the man she was always herself around; Aang and the world would no longer need her. And if there was one thing Katara was good at it was hope.


End file.
